


Addiction - Snape's side of the tale

by sheankelor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Absolute cliché fic, M/M, Other POV of Lizzy0305's tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts, one more secret is revealed to Harry Potter. During Harry's 8th year in the school, Severus does his best to give the teen a choice and make it through the year without slipping up. Harry tries to get closer to his Potions Professor, much to both Severus' chagrin and pleasure.This is a retelling of Lizzy0305's tale Addiction





	Addiction - Snape's side of the tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizzy0305](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Addiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703813) by [Lizzy0305](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305). 



> All dialogue is quoted straight from Lizzy's tale as are the scenes that they occurred in. I just took out Harry's POV and gave us Severus'.   
> Also, Lizzy went through it for me. All mistakes left are mine. ^-^

 

Severus stared at the ceiling. It was the Infirmary at Hogwarts, he recognised the basic stone pattern along with the feel of the sheets and the smells permeating the air. Only, now he could see the tiny marks on the stones, feel the sheets more intensely, and identify ingredients in the potions that he had never been able to smell once they were incorporated.

 

Taking a deep breath, he distinctly remembered drawing his last. He remembered the sharp teeth piercing his skin, muscle, and blood vessel. He remembered being disgusted with himself as he enjoyed his blood sucking enemy pulling his life blood from his veins. Pleasure, sexual pleasure, had coursed through his system, hijacking his brain, controlling his cock, making him come even as the final drop was sucked out of him.

 

Severus remembered the small smile that had curled his lips as he heard the vampire leave. The fiend would be completely dead by now. The poison Severus had slipped into him not long after he was bitten would have ended its life. The last conscious thought he remembered having was hunting for a Blood Replenisher in his robe. Muscles were beginning to fail, his brain losing its power to work – his body oxygen deprived and unable to make energy. He had refused to die – he had too much he had to do to stop now. He still did.

 

Sitting up, he drew another deep breath. _‘Stop that, Severus. Deep breaths are smelly.’_ He found his wand, transfigured the hospital gown into his normal robes, and headed to the Headmaster’s office. He needed to report to Albus and then find another Blood Replenisher.

 

_ **HPSS::SSHP** _

 

 

The moment Albus confirmed that he had indeed become a vampire, Severus had been certain that he would never have a mate, and had been slightly saddened by that fact. Vampires – ones born with the condition – were born with a mate that was preordained. Both the vampire and the mate would be drawn to the other, needing to be with the other, and eventually fall in love. Turned vampires, on the other hand, were not guaranteed such a happy fate. They would have a mate, but that mate might be dead already, married already, or never feel drawn to be with them.

 

Severus had believed his mate had already died or was certainly attached to someone else by this point. He set himself up mentally for a life alone, but it was something he had already been prepared for, so it didn’t change a thing. All that crashed around him when Harry Potter met his eyes the Welcoming Feast of the boy’s Fifth Year. Clenching his hands tightly around his fork, he fought his instincts to rush the boy out of the room and bond with him.

 

Later that evening he had bemoaned his fate – okay, he threw a very large fit – in the Headmaster’s office. Albus had kindly listened and then offered him a glass of blood.

 

Over the next several years, Severus learned to fight his instincts when it came to Potter.

 

Severus had never been more grateful than the time he learned Hogwarts helped in controlling his need to bite and bond with his mate. He could ignore the other students because of Lucius and Albus’ generous gifts of blood, but Potter was different. It was during Potions Class, right after he realised Potter was his mate, that the boy slipped with his knife, just enough to nick his finger, causing it to bleed slightly. Hunger, need, and lust had shot through him. His fangs had lengthened and he had to cast a quick notice-me-not spell on them until they shrunk again. He moved as far across the room as he could, every muscle clenched tight as he commanded his body not to move. A gentle brush against his mind and heart had startled him, but he suddenly felt more in control, able to ignore his mate to a small extent. Able to walk around his classroom as long as he stayed away from Potter’s desk.

 

Over the years, he had perfected that control. He didn’t rely heavily on Hogwarts anymore. That wasn’t the case today.

 

Lying on the floor, his blood practically drained once again, he could hear Albus talking to Harry. He was going to tell the boy – the young man – things the young hero didn’t need to hear. He planned to let Harry go as he never shown any signs of wanting to be with him. He had never tasted the boy’s blood, so he would be fine as soon as he left the school.

 

Severus dragged his eyes open, looking for Albus. “You can’t... Not yet...”

 

His gaze settled on Harry’s face.

 

“What do I have to know? How can I help him?” Harry asked, and Severus noticed the cheeky grin.

 

Sneering, he murmured, “No.”

 

The raised eyebrow as an answer made him angry. There was no way he wanted to tie Harry to him like this, especially as the boy had no idea what he was getting himself into. Even if Harry didn’t feel the pull of a mate, he would be magically bound, tied to Severus until the day he died – Severus, not Harry.

 

He missed whatever Harry said while he was musing, but his attention was completely focused as Harry’s thumb brushed his lip, cleaning off the blood he had just coughed out. It felt good on his skin, the scent was enticing, his mate’s blood so close. He didn’t have the strength to pull the boy closer. He never thought he would be grateful for weakness.

 

“I am utterly sorry, Severus but I will not lose you just because you think the timing is not yet right,” Albus said softly to the man then looked at Harry. “Harry, Severus isn’t just human. He’s a vampire.”

 

Harry’s eyes widen as he gasped. “A... vampire?” He asked back shocked. “With the...” He touched his own canine with his pointing finger before he whispered barely audible, “... the fangs and everything?”

 

Snape rolled his eyes then closed them. That was the easy part – next came the hard part. He refused to let Harry’s blood cross his lips. Albus had to know how the school would react if he drank from a student – mate or not.

 

“Do I uhm... khm... Do I have to lay down or-“ Harry stuttered awkwardly.

 

Images, many of them only seen in his dreams, swam through Severus’ mind, causing him to release a stifled whine. Suddenly, there was the smell of Harry just in front of his nose. He could feel the pull of his mate’s blood. _‘No, turn, don’t.’_

 

He succeeded in shifting his head away from the addicting smell only to have it follow and this time it was closer.

 

“Professor Snape, please. It’s okay, I won't tell anyone. Just drink.” Harry said.

 

He felt his teeth wanting to elongate, he felt the deep-seated need to bite, to take what was offered. His mate wanted him to, his mate was willing. Hogwarts brushed against his needs, allowing him to turn his head again.

 

Suddenly he could smell blood, Harry’s blood. Hunger flamed, his stomach cramped in need. A moan escaped his lips as the first drop hit his lips. He couldn’t stop himself from tasting it. Not even Hogwarts could stop him, but she could help him seal the wound instead of biting deeply into that offered wrist. He savoured the taste, one he wanted far more of. Opening his eyes, he searched the green ones above his, seeing something he had never thought he would. There was want and excitement in them. Maybe his mate would be drawn in, but he would still give the boy a chance to get out of this. Offering Harry a silent apology, he turned his head as he asked for Lucius.

 

He fought with his instincts while he waited. His mate was there, his mate wanted him, his mate was offering what he needed and he didn’t want to reject him. _‘Hogwarts – help. I can’t control this. I need...’_ The gentle presence of the school soothed him, smothering his need under a thick blanket. He could feel it, but he could think as well. He was grateful when Lucius sank next to him and offered his wrist. He hadn’t drunk from a single person since his turning – Albus and Lucius offered him blood in glasses or bags – but he knew he would today.

 

“Take as much as you need, Severus.” Lucius murmured but the last word came out only as a sigh as Severus’ fangs sunk into the bleeding wrist.

 

Severus was sure he would forget everything and everyone the moment the blood entered his mouth, but the first drop of Lucius’ blood tasted like sour wine. He gagged, pushing the much-needed blood back out. Conquering his gag reflex, he forced himself to drink while focusing on Lucius’ encouragements.

 

He heard Albus murmuring, and then a movement. Opening his eyes, he spotted Harry being escorted out the door. Green eyes caught his gaze, and he could feel Harry’s blood sing inside of him. Lust rushed through him – lust for the man walking out the door, lust for the blood filling his veins. He bit harder on Lucius’ arm and almost gagged again, but the excitement in Harry’s eyes helped him conquer it.

 

The door closed behind his mate, and he slumped to the floor and finished his meal.

 

_ **HPSS::SSHP** _

 

 

Hope was not something Severus normally entertained, but it had been his constant companion since he had tasted Harry’s blood. His mate was acting like he read preordained mates were supposed to, or at least sometimes. At meals, in the hall, in the classroom, he felt the pull from Harry. Desire was his constant companion. He learned a new level of control until once again until Hogwarts help was not needed to combat the low-level draw. There were occasions though, that he was caught up and gave into the need to show a bit of his claim.

 

Lifting his eyes from his breakfast, he caught the bright green eyes watching him. His stomach twisted slightly, the taste of Harry’s blood filling him causing his cock to harden. He smirked and showed off his teeth to his mate, just part of them. It was the only thing he found helped his need to cross the room and sink his teeth into that pale neck.

 

Severus watched as Harry’s eyes darkened even as those beautiful green orbs jerked away from him, and he could hear the teen’s heartbeat speeding up. ‘ _My mate desires me.’_ His need to stake his claim settled back into a simmer.

 

Lowering his lip, he turned his attention back to his Slytherins and continued turning over Albus’ request that he help chaperone the party tonight. Why they were having a party instead of the standard Halloween Feast was a question no one had answered adequately for him. Hooch, Vector, and Babbling suggested it to Albus, and then before he knew it the rest of the staff were on board. He didn’t think it was that great of an idea – sugar, costumes, minimum supervision – but his concerns were discounted.

 

‘ _Albus said we had to dress up. What can I wear that is the least like a costume?’_ His eyes darted back to where Harry was sitting. Yes, the boy was Muggle-raised, he would get the slight differences to his normal outfit.

 

_ **HPSS::SSHP** _

 

 

The burgundy shirt was the only concession to colour and that was only so Albus would accept it was a costume. The points of the collar of his cape came almost up to his chin and he had pulled his hair back so it wouldn’t disguise the top of it. Running a smoothing hand over his black velvet vest, wondering if he should have worn his normal frock coat. The sight of Harry dressed as a cat pushed all those thoughts out of his mind.

 

Settling back into the darkness that clung to the edges of the Great Hall, he watched his mate. He clenched a hand tight to prevent himself from attacking the girl who grabbed Harry’s hand. The only thing truly saving her was that she let go when Harry hissed. The angel boy – Mr Davis if he judged right – was going to be losing a few points for Hufflepuff tomorrow. Jealousy was also a constant companion, and one he had no power controlling. He didn’t dislike Mr Davis, but at this moment, he could rend the wings off the boy and make him serve detention for the sheer fact he looked at Harry invitingly. The shrug might just save the boy from his ire.

 

Severus melded further into the darkness as Harry approached. The teen’s outfit, minus the cat parts, caused his heart to beat faster. He wanted to touch ever inch shown off. Leather and silk would be warmed by the body under them, and they were snug enough to leave only a bit to the imagination.

 

Harry picked his bit of darkness to hid in. The younger man’s back was to him, and all that Severus could think of was the feel of that tightly clad bottom against him. Harry turned around as he moved closer, allowing him to control himself.

 

“Mr. Potter, what a truly fitting costume,” Severus remarked as he stepped forward. “A lazy and arrogant cat.”

 

He knew it wasn’t totally true, but it did get the teen to talk back to him.

 

Harry looked about before he answered, “Your outfit reflects the beast inside quite nicely as well, sir.”

 

“I am no beast, Mr Potter. If I were, there would have been... bloodshed.” He sneered, doing his best not to think of the blood he wanted shed.

 

“Well, I’m not lazy and arrogant either,” Harry whispered circling around Severus. “Cats are... playful.” Harry murmured as he ducked into the darkness.

 

Severus didn’t lose him for a moment. His control slipped and his hands found themselves on Harry’s hips, and he was pulling the teen back into him. He barely stopped when there was only an inch of space left.

 

“Cats are... curious.” Harry dug his claws over Severus’ hands, causing him to hiss.

 

Severus shifted quickly, letting go of the leather clad hips, he had to get out from behind the teen before his thoughts took him further than they should. Hogwarts helped with the need for blood, but not the need to be buried inside of his mate. He knew his eyes were showing just what he was feeling, and his teeth were longer than they had been just a moment ago.

 

That dratted tail pulled his hand back to Harry’s hip and he couldn’t let go. Harry was leaning closer, so close Severus was holding a mental battle with his need to kiss and bite. Hogwarts intervened just as the boy whispered, “Cats are also...sly.”

 

That annoying tale slithered up into his outfit, brushing his skin, causing it to itch, and consequently saving him from himself.

 

Pushing Harry into the wall, he hissed out, “Mr Potter, playing with me is not just futile, it’s also counterproductive.” He smirked as he leant to Harry’s neck and took a deep breath, enjoy the scent. “Given my... nature, I can smell you in the air, Mr Potter. You cannot hide anything from me. I can hear your drumming heart. I can feel the blood in your body, Mr Potter. I can feel it move and flow in your veins, filling up every inch, making you... alive.” He grasped Harry’s chin and lifted it up. The vein he wanted desperately at that moment was so close. Hogwarts brushed against that want, mitigating it. “Your blood is pulsing beneath that thin skin. It would take me a second to pierce it.” Severus let go of him and stepped away. He arched an eyebrow as he gave Harry another once over. “Interesting animals cats are, Mr Potter. Blessed with curiosity, too much, I would say. I’m sure you already heard the idiom, _curiosity killed the cat_.”

 

Pleasure rushed through him as he noticed Harry’s reaction. He wanted to press the teen into the wall and feel him.

 

“After all this time, I don't think a bit more curiosity could kill me, Professor Snape,” Harry said in a low voice.

 

Severus was pleased Harry could make a cheeky comment, even as aroused as he was. “A vampire, however, could.”

 

“You already made it quite clear that you are not interested in my blood, Professor.” Harry grinned.

 

The bleeding tail was back on his skin. Ignoring it, he commented, “Blood is blood, Mr Potter.”

 

“Yet you would rather suck Malfoy than me,” Harry stated and then flushed.

 

“Careful Mr Potter, I can almost see your blood turning green.” Severus laughed, feeling euphoric because of Harry’s reaction to his preferences.

 

“I’m not jealous.” Harry scoffed.

 

“You should be.” Severus smirked and leant as close to Harry’s triangle shaped, black ear as he dared. “It’s quite an exceptional sensation to have a vampire feed on your blood. With a proper partner it can be almost better than sex.”

 

Harry gasped loudly and tried to press closer to Severus, but he put a hand on Harry’s chest and held him an arm’s length away. He wrinkled his long nose and sniffed. “I must ask you to leave me now, Mr Potter.” Severus rubbed his nose. “No matter how appealing your outfit is to the eyes, your scent currently irritates me to a point of itching.” He sniffed again then sneezed quietly. “I’m very allergic to cats, you see.”

 

‘ _And a good thing to, you’re begging me to take you – your blood is calling to me, your body is offering itself.’_

 

The teen gaped for a second, then turned around and marched away. Severus watched him go as he whispered, “It really is a shame that Lucius is not the proper partner for me.”

 

_ **HPSS::SSHP** _

 

 

Severus was escorting Lucius out of the castle, the man just dropped off a bag of blood for him. Even though he needed it, he dreaded drinking it, the flavour hadn’t improved – it still tasted like sour wine. The friendly banter gave way when he smelled Harry. Looking quickly in the direction where the stink of the teen’s frustration was coming from, he sneered, “Mr Potter.”

 

Lucius laughed, “That sounds very-”

 

“Do you see him?” Severus asked Lucius, his friend didn’t seem to notice the teen.

 

“See who?” Lucius asked. “What’s wrong with you, Severus? Did your bloodlust drive you mad?”

 

“Mr Potter seems to have been entrapped in some sort of...” Severus searched the area around Harry, who, after standing up, pointed a finger upwards. Severus’ gaze followed the direction felt a flash of heat shot through him. His mind played out for him the pleasure his and Harry’s first kiss. Shunting those thoughts aside, he let out an amused laughter. “... mistletoe.”

 

“Mistletoe?” Lucius asked grinning coldly, eyeing the thin air few meters from Harry.

 

“Indeed that seems to be the situation here,” Snape smirked but he couldn’t ignore the fact that only he could see Harry. He knew mentally there was no way he could kiss the boy. If he did, he would bite him – Harry’s blood would call to him and he would give in. Turning, he drew his wand and pointed it at Lucius. When the blond arched his eyebrow, Severus knew it was okay to cast. It was a spell that would let the mistletoe recognise Lucius as him, or at least related enough to him. It worked as it was Lucius’ blood he fed on.

 

The blond man looked around again and this time his grey eyes settled on Harry. “Oh.” He laughed. “What seems to be your problem, Potter? No one willing to kiss the boy hero?”

 

“Fuck you, Mr Malfoy.” Harry responded with a smile so sweetly malicious Severus knew Dolores Umbridge would be proud of him. “No one could see me so far.”

 

The grey eyes shifted between Severus and Harry for a second then he started laughing again. “Oh, this will be nice.”

 

“I hoped you will say that,” Severus said with a nod. He hoped this would work. Clamping tight to his jealousy, he continued, “Now get in there and kiss him on the lips. Once. Do not step over your boundaries, Lucius.”

 

He couldn’t help the warning coating his final words. Even giving permission, he wanted to strike out at Lucius.

 

“Me, Severus?” Lucius’ shocked expression was expected.

 

“Well, rather you than anyone else,” Severus bit out.

 

“Rather anyone else than him!” Harry flared up but Severus ignored him. The teen needed out of the trap, and this was the only way to do it.

 

“Severus,” Malfoy started hesitantly. The reluctance was also in his eyes.

 

Severus hissed, “Get your bony ass there, Malfoy, before I tear both of you apart.”

 

Clenching his fingers and jaw tight, Severus fought every instinct running through him. Taking a deep breath, he forced all his muscles to relax.

 

Lucius was smirking again. “Well, well, well. It seems I have my evidence.”

 

Severus heard him as he walked close to Harry and held back his growl.

 

Lucius stopped in front of Harry. “Just to make this clear, Potter. I want this as much as you do. If you as much as try to use tongue, I’m going to turn you into a rat.”

 

Harry snorted. “I rather stay in here for the rest of my life, thanks.”

 

“Then you will.” Lucius shrugged already turning away.

 

“Do it,” Severus ordered coldly even though he was cheering inside.

 

Lucius snapped his head back at his friend but then took a determined step towards Harry. He reached out a hand, ready to grab the entrapped young man but it collided with the magical wall. “I can't get through.”

 

“Damn...” Severus murmured. He was going to have to do this. Maybe Hogwarts would help. “All right, Lucius, move on now.”

 

The man smirked again, “Looks like it has to be you, after all. Oh, you lucky bastard.”

 

Severus reacted to the sarcasm with a cold sneer. “Goodbye, Malfoy.”

 

“Professor Snape,” Malfoy grinned, bowing his head slightly, and then he walked away.

 

Severus watched as his friend left. Dread was filling him. He knew what Malfoy was certain was going to happen, and he knew his friend was probably right. The moment his lips touched Harry’s, he would lose control. Staring after the blond, he wrangled with his instincts, forcing them into a small corner of his mind. When he felt in more control, he looked at Harry.

 

“Stop sulking, Potter, it smells like rotten cabbage. And I don't like cabbage.” The smell was a good thing to focus on, especially as it was one he didn’t like.

 

Harry sighed, “Let me guess, sir, allergies?”

 

“No, Mr Potter, simply dislike.” Snape smiled as he stepped in front of the barrier. Harry remembered the cat comment. A spurt of warmth escaped through the barrier.

 

“It seems only you can see me.” said Harry.

 

The way the teen moved to the other side of his small cage was an open invitation, one Severus refused to follow. Not yet.

 

“See you, yes, but mostly smell you.” Severus made a show of sniffing in the air and shook his head in disgust. “You need to stop worrying. And sulking.”

 

Normal ground – he was scolding the teen.

 

“If you come in here, I could stop with both.” Harry snapped, his irritation evident.

 

“Oh I will not move through this barrier for a while, Mr. Potter.” _If I did, I wouldn’t be in control of myself. I need to get used to the idea, hopefully, that will help.’_ “You see unlike you, my senses are heightened all the time, not just when I am wearing a costume.” Severus waved his hand in front of his nose trying to fan the smell away. “You smell like spoiled food and I suspect it would be much worse on the other side.”

 

“I smell like that because I’ve been rotting in here all freaking afternoon!” Harry shouted, banging his fist on the magical wall.

 

A different scent wafted to him, and Severus took a deep breath. “Mm, yes, anger. Much better. Rile yourself up, let your storm scented anger blow away the self-pity and you can have what you want.”

 

The last words slipped out, they weren’t supposed to, but once he said them, they couldn’t be taken back. He watched as Harry retreated to the furthest corner suddenly scared. Sniffing lightly, he identified the smells permeating the air. He hardly ever had a chance to smell Harry’s fear.

 

“Fear, bitter and citrus like. I don't want you to fear me.” Severus stepped closer and placed his hand barely an inch from the barrier, not yet touching it. “Be cautious yes, but fear is needless.”

 

“That’s quite hard to believe when you’re looking at me like that,” Harry answered.

 

Severus could hear Harry’s heart beating faster, making Severus wanted to push through the barrier even more. “How am I looking at you, Mr Potter?”

 

“As if I would be a piece of meat?” Harry gulped.

 

Severus smirked, this was a safe conversation thread. “I feed on human blood. To me, most people are just that, food containers.”

 

Harry laughed, just as Severus wanted him to. “So that’s what we are? Cans? No wonder you don't like teaching. It must be quite disdainful explaining Potions to a room full of cans.”

 

“There are exceptions.” Severus shrugged and smiled, the tip of his fangs showing again. Harry was a major exception, but he couldn’t say that. “Your Miss Granger, for instance, is hardly just a can.”

 

“I can't be just a can either. If I were, you would have at least considered taking my blood.”

 

The aggravation that boiled through those words almost pulled Severus through to prove just how much Harry wasn’t a can. Tensing his muscles, he did his best to keep his voice bland. “Why are you so offended that I did not feed on you? Most people would be grateful.”

 

‘ _Give a good answer to that. Tell me you feel the pull, tell me that you want to feel me bite you. Tell me ...’_

 

“When was I anything like most people?” Harry asked back.

 

‘ _Not what I want to hear. Hold on, what are you doing? Harry – I’m not ready. Don’t touch me.’_

 

Harry stepped closer reaching a handout, resting it in the air near his. Magic vibrated between their almost touching skins. Harry’s invitation was more evident than before. Mate was calling to mate. Severus almost answered it. Harry’s words stopped him.

 

“You clearly stated that my blood is not good enough for you. How can that be anything other than offending?”

 

The softly spoken word – _offending_ – slammed into Severus’ heart. He had to somehow combat that – he couldn’t let his mate believe that he wasn’t wanted. _‘But it might be better that way. It would make the year easier. If he knew...’_

 

“Is that what you think I did?” Severus queried softly. He took a deep breath after the unexpected question slipped out. He had to salvage this. “As always, you could not be more wrong.”

 

“Then explain it to me,” Harry demanded.

 

Harry’s hand pressed into his and Severus almost curled his warm hand around the cold one. Harry had been in the hall too long.

 

Severus spoke, weighing every word before they passed his lips. He couldn’t just let his heart speak. “Your blood is interlaced with powerful magic.”

 

“Yes, Dumbledore told me that much already. It would have been the easiest way for you to recover.”

 

“Indeed. On the other hand, however, power is addictive.” Severus whispered dangerously. It wasn’t the power in Harry’s blood, no, it was the taste, the fact that it was perfect for him. Desire rushed through him. Harry’s soft gasp made him continue. “Your blood is in all probability the most addictive substance in this world to me.”

 

The memory of the taste and the sound of Harry’s groan kept Severus from reacting to Harry grabbing his wrist, pulling him inside his cage.

 

“You already tasted it,” Harry said.

 

Severus didn’t need Harry’s reminder. He could feel the teen’s wrist on his lips, taste his skin and blood on his tongue. Taking a deep breath, his eyes fluttered closed. He could hear Harry’s breathing quicken.

 

“What do I smell of now?” Harry inquired innocently.

 

The vampire answered with his eyes still closed, if he looked he might lose control. “Petrichor. The scent of warm earth touched by the first drops of rain.”

 

Another breath. Oh, how he wished he could stop breathing at this moment. The smell was filling his mind, clouding it. Two steps, that was all that separated him from what he craved. He was hard, his breath even only by force of will.

 

Harry’s words were soft, and he could feel the wind from them brush his neck. “Rotten cabbage was self-pity and sulking. Bitterness and citrus was fear. What is this?”

 

Harry pulled on his wrist, closing those scant inches. Desire flared, and his eye snapped open. Staring hard, doing his best not lean in, Severus felt his fangs scratching his lower lip enough to draw blood.

 

He could see Harry staring at his lips and chin and knew the teen was watching the blood stream down. _‘Clean it off, touch me again – like you did after the battle. No! Not that, no, taste it. Lick it off me. My blood in you …’_ Severus swallowed hard and ordered his brain to stop with those thoughts. Just as he finished doing so, Harry leant in quickly and licked the blood off before it dripped off his chin. He could feel the tremor go through his mate’s body and everything in Severus screamed at him to taste Harry’s blood again. To kiss him hard, hold him against the wall and devour him completely.

 

Hogwarts presence filled him, smothering his need to bond.

 

“ _Finite Incantatem_.” Severus murmured then stepped away from Harry with a flare of his black robes. The space allowed him to take a needed breath even if it was still filled with Harry’s smell.

 

“What?” Harry gasped out in disbelief.

 

Severus almost wrinkled his nose at the bitter scent of burning mistletoe, glad that Hogwarts destroyed the plant and the barrier.

 

“Ten points from Gryffindor. Consider this your last warning, Mr Potter. I might be a creature driven by impulses but I am also your professor.” Severus said putting much needed space between himself and the teen.

 

Harry barked back, “Bite me, Sir.”

 

The command jerked Severus’ feet to a halt. Desire, need, want, and an even deeper pull of his instincts caused him to snap about to face Harry. Hogwarts and the thinking part of his brain warred against his nature. He smirked as Hogwarts won. “In case that is an offer, I must decline for now. If that is an insult, I must take points. What will it be, Potter?”

 

‘ _Don’t say offer, Harry. Don’t. We might lose.’_

 

“I would never offer you anything, Professor Snape.” Harry growled.

 

Severus laughed in relief. “No you wouldn’t, would you. As you wish. Twenty more points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter, for insulting your teacher. However, you gave me something, let me return the favour and give you a warning. Do be careful around me, Potter. I might not be a vicious creature but that doesn’t mean I do not have my limits, too.”

 

Harry disregarded his advice instantly, “What did I give you?”

 

Severus considered him as he remembered the feel of his mate flush against him, aroused and wanting. He couldn’t say that, but he could allude to it. “Petrichor, Mr Potter. The scent of your sexual arousal is quite a gift.”

 

_ **HPSS::SSHP** _

 

Severus slammed his door behind him with enough force he could hear the frame shuddering. Harry had pushed him so far today.

 

Because of the teen, he had denied Lucius even a short visit, he had to be in the room with his mate. He craved the time. The need had become worse after the Christmas incident. He ached for his mate most of that Holiday which had him hiding in his lab to avoid Harry until he was in better control of himself. His dreams were filled with the young man locked in passionate embraces with him, the taste of his blood filling his mouth as the smell of petrichor filling his nose.

 

Tonight he almost experienced that. The blown up potion had triggered the incident, but that didn’t matter. He almost lost it when Harry blew up, his jealousy filling the room with the scent of jasmine and sandalwood. It was almost as bad as the petrichor.

 

What happened after that he would be dreaming about for the rest of the year. Yes, he told Harry they would forget the night happened, but he’d lied. There was no way he could forget the way Harry looked displaying himself, his hand stroking on his hard cock.

 

He dropped into his armchair and pulled out his still hard erection. Sliding his hand over the precome soaked length, he remembered Harry doing the same to his. He had tried very hard not to look, he’d even begged for Harry not to do anything. Severus could still feel Harry’s blood calling to him, demanding him to suck it, to taste it again, to let his teeth slide through skin and vessel and free it from its confines and join the small drops inside of him. He needed his veins to be filled with that blood.

 

Tightening his hand about his erection, he stroked while trying to imagine it was Harry he was filling.

 

The conversation about Lucius’ blood swam through his head, and the scent of jasmine and sandalwood tickled his memory. His mate was jealous, not wanting to him to taste another’s blood. _‘He’s being pulled in, but more than that, he wants to stake his own claim on me – just like a born vampire’s mate.’_ He remembered Harry confusion about what was happening, why he was being pulled to Severus. He had to calm him, so he gave in to answering the teen’s pleading questions, though he avoided answering where he would sink his teeth in.

 

Now, in the privacy of his own room, he let himself imagine biting every single place Harry had suggested.

 

Coming hard, his back arched away from his chair. His mind granted him the memory of Harry’s come on him – the smell filling his head.

 

Slumping down, Severus dropped his head back, his eyes staring sightlessly up at the ceiling. The worst part of the entire detention wasn’t Harry stroking off in front of him. No, it was having to hurt his mate. He could smell it even if the teen tried to play it off as indifference. Harry would never know how much it cost him to just press his lips to the offered neck. Every instinct screamed at him, his heart as well. Even his mind had joined into the complaints. The only reason he hadn’t taken Harry up on the offer was Hogwarts.

 

‘ _I’m retiring. This isn’t worth the position. I’ll find something else to do. Voldemort is gone, I can now. Nothing is holding me here – and then I can be with him. I can stop hurting him.’_

 

Spelling himself clean, Severus strode out, heading for Albus’ office to tell the Headmaster he needed to start hunting for a new Potions Master. It was on the way there he realised just how hard that hunt would be. He doubted Albus could find a replacement before the year was over.

 

Growling under his breath, he returned to his dungeon.

 

_ **HPSS::SSHP** _

 

Ignoring Harry was hard, but Severus had practice hiding his intentions. It was a very useful skill as a spy, which he was thankfully not one anymore. He had been right, ever since that Easter detention his dreams had been filled with Harry and him biting every place the teen had suggested. Getting to this day had been hard. His resignation was written and well worn from the number of times he had carried it to Albus’ office.

 

‘ _Just one more, Severus. He should be finishing his exams tomorrow. We just have to make it to tomorrow afternoon. After that, I am declaring him done. His last days here can be spent with me.’_ Stopping deep in the Forbidden Forest, Severus drew a deep breath. The scent wasn’t quite petrichor, but it was close enough to satisfy his craving.

 

Resting his back against a moss draped oak, Severus closed his eyes and attempted to find the calm spot deep inside of him. All through the year, it had shrunk, but that shrinkage had sped up even as the term seemed to slow down. The calm was just a very tiny place deep in his heart. Every place else ached with the need to be with Harry. That small taste of blood at the end of last year haunted him. _‘I’m supposed to be meeting the Potions Examiner, but I can’t. Not now. Albus will cover. Minerva might panic, but if I walked in there now...’_ He could imagine himself becoming distracted by ever scent that blew by, his ears would be straining to hear Harry’s footsteps and voice, he would be searching the shadows looking for any sign of the boy hiding under his cloak. It was much better if he just didn’t go until he found his calm.

 

_ **HPSS::SSHP** _

 

 

He heard Harry’s voice before he saw the teen. He held onto his facade as he walked into the clearing, just in time to see his mate kissing a cat. Jealousy tried to rip him from his hard-won calm spot. He defeated his jealousy and gently mocked the teen. “Really, Mr Potter, zoophilia?”

 

A smirk curled his lips as Harry jumped. He could hear his mate’s heart beat speeding up. Doing his best to ignore that, he let a tiny frown mar his brow as Harry obviously forgot he was a professor. At least, the words that came from the mouth he was desperate to know the taste of showed that.

 

“Holy shit, you freaked the hell out of me!”

 

‘ _Keep mocking, it’s helping.’_ Severus opted not to ignore his inner voice. “Did I just see the weirdest episode of Princess Potter’s daydreams or do you think you can come up with a clarification that would explain to me why you have been molesting this animal?”

 

Harry’s sagging jaw was a perfect response to his comment, but then his _Ew_ and wiping his mouth was even better.

 

“My thought exactly,” Severus remarked. “I’m still waiting, Mr Potter.”

 

“I thought it was you,” Harry mumbled unsurely.

 

Severus paused, attempting to remain in his calm spot. _‘He thought it was me? He wants to kiss me enough that he would imagine a cat as me? Has the pull messed that much with his mind?’_ He leant against a tree attempting to hide his happiness. His mate still wanted him. “That explanation brings forth even more questions, I'm afraid.” Severus forced a sneer on his face as he spoke. “Why did you think I would be a cat, of all animals? Why would you think I would even turn into an animal? And why the bloody hell would you kiss me when I am in an animal form?”

 

The questions allowed him to keep his hands to himself.

 

“People were looking for you, sir. This cat appeared out of nowhere.” Harry tried to explain.

 

Severus could see he was fumbling with his excuse so he jumped in, “And your brilliant brain suggested you that the reason why people don't find me is not because someone attacked me, kidnapped me or tried to murder me but because I turned into a damn cat and couldn't turn back?”

 

As Harry nodded, he couldn’t help but continue mocking him.

 

“I am currently quite convinced you are the biggest fool on this planet.” Severus sighed then waved with a hand. “Do correct me if you feel otherwise.”

 

Harry shook his head. “It seemed logical at the moment.”

 

Logical? How in the world did Harry think that was logical? Surely his mate could think better than that? He knew the teen could. “Potter this is the most illogical thing I have ever heard. I’m a vampire, I can’t have an Animagus form and even if I could, as I said I am allergic to cats. The second I turned, I would be sneezing like hell. And besides, why on earth would I go to you if I am not able to change back. Albus would be a much better help with that. Any one of my colleagues would be a better help. Even Miss Granger would be a better help.”

 

He watched as Harry’s disappointment and shame turned into anger right before the teen snapped, “That is an excellent question, Professor Snape. Why would you ever come to me? You clearly don't need anything from me!”

 

‘ _I need you, I would come to you, would have already come for you, if I could. If I wasn’t your professor, if the school didn’t keep me from doing so. If you just offered one more time, here … now … No, I couldn’t accept – tomorrow. Wait until tomorrow. Then you will see just how much I need you, just what I need from you.’_

 

Swallowing, Severus clenched one hand tight as he motioned towards the cat with the other. “Why did you kiss it?”

 

“Because I’m an idiot, that’s why!” Harry flared, snatching up the cat and turning around.

 

Severus moved in front of him fast as he could. Harry couldn’t storm out of here like this, not now. Not when he _knew_ that Harry was all but confessing his feelings for him. He needed to hear those words, they would help him make it one more day. He could feel his eyes shifting colour as he spoke. “Yes, indeed you are an idiot, but even an idiot like you should know that sort of magic only works in certain circumstances, Mr Potter. And I mean circumstances like love.”

 

The last word came out softly, almost a caress.

 

“Yes, Professor Snape, I’m perfectly aware of that,” Harry answered softly but stepped away from the vampire.

 

Severus couldn’t have that. Harry wasn’t allowed to say he loved him and then back away. He grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him back. “Tomorrow. Potions is your last exam, is that correct?”

 

“Let me go.” Harry hissed.

 

‘ _Never! You’re mine, Harry Potter. I’m never going to let you go.’_ Instead of speaking his thoughts, ones Harry wasn’t ready to hear, he insisted on an answer to his question. “Is that correct, Potter?”

 

“You never answer any of my questions.” Harry sneered. “Why should I answer yours?”

 

Oh, that rankled. His mate was challenging him, and it was both arousing and irritating. “Because I am still your professor.”

 

Harry laughed bitterly. “Yes, you are. For one more day. After eleven tomorrow, I won't be compelled to answer any of your questions.”

 

Harry tore out of his grip, turned his back on Severus, and gathered that blasted cat more firmly in his arms. It meowed quietly, and Severus fought his desire to rip it from his mate’s arms. He focused on the tone the teen was using. He had to give something, Harry needed a crumb, an offering.

 

“One question, Mr Potter.” Severus spoke softly, “ask me anything and I will answer.”

 

Harry stopped walking away, and Severus let out a quiet sigh of relief. The relief vanished at the words spoken by his mate, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

 

“I don't care anymore, Snape. Go and play your games with someone else. I have had enough of this.”

 

Severus was frozen, his world spinning out of control, ever hope and dream he had entertained since the first drop of Harry’s blood touched his lips falling around him. His mate was leaving him, walking away slowly, cuddling a cat – something he was allergic to, something that could be seen as a weapon against him. _‘I can’t let him continue. I can’t lose him! Not now, not so close.’_

 

Silently, he rushed to catch up and with a soft touch on Harry’s shoulder, he forced him to stop again.

“Ask.” Snape knew he was begging, knew it was in his voice, but he couldn’t let Harry take another step without him trying.

 

Harry didn’t turn about, instead, he stared into the cat’s blue eyes, and Severus finally figured out why the teen had assumed he and that beast were the same.

 

“Why is the colour of your eyes changing?”

 

Oh, what he could say to answer that. What he could do to explain the answer to that. He stepped closer, fighting his need to press against Harry, to smell him, to taste him. “Because of the same reason your scent changes all the time. Emotions.”

 

Severus waited for Harry to walk off, to speak, to turn about, to do something. He knew he wouldn’t move until something happened. Another question wasn’t the response he expected.

 

“What do you feel when they turn ice blue?”

 

Severus felt his lids drop as lust surged through him. His calm place was lost. He was riding the wings of desire, need, and wants. His mate was standing before, asking questions, wanting answers. Leaning forwards, close enough to Harry’s ear for his breath to brush the shell of it, close enough to smell the mixture of scents rising from the teen’s neck, to feel the pull of his mate’s blood, he whispered, “Lust.”

 

He knew the moment the cat’s claws drew blood. His fangs, which he had been glad had not elongated, did. Harry spun about, and Severus could feel his mate’s gaze darting from his fangs to his eyes.

 

“Lust for what?” Harry’s eyes travelled between Severus’ eyes and fangs again. “For blood?”

 

‘ _No, not just any blood. For yours, and not just your blood, but for you. All of you.’_

 

Severus could practically feel the blood sliding down Harry’s arm to his hand. He couldn’t let that precious fluid fall to the ground. He lifted the bloody hand to his lips and inhaled the air over the wound.

 

Harry watched him for a second and then saved both of them by tearing his hand from Severus’ touch and licked down the blood himself. Severus stared at the smear of blood on Harry’s lips, it was calling him. He did his best to ignore it, forcing a smirk on his face as he spoke, “See you tomorrow, Mr Potter. I wish you luck on your Potions examination, I believe you will need it.”

 

_ **HPSS::SSHP** _

 

 

Harry was asleep, a well earned and needed sleep, and Severus watched him, curling his bonded closer to his chest. An empty vial of Blood Replenisher sat on the nightstand, and Severus finally felt full. He had lived off of sour tasting blood for practically an entire year, barely able to drink it, practically starving himself due to the taste and his body’s near rejection of it. He gorged himself on Harry’s blood tonight and should be sleepy, but he couldn’t fall asleep – no matter that it was him who had class in the morning.

 

He had almost lost his mate earlier and the fear of that still clung to his heart. Oh, he had dragged Harry away from the exam the moment Mrs Frickshaw said he was done, pulled him through the corridors to his quarters. The sight of his mate in his rooms almost made him lose it – he had pressed Harry into a wall, pinning the teen. Some part of his mind reminded him to speak the words that proved that Harry was no longer a student before kissing him senseless. The whine from Harry as his fang nipped at that delicious lower lip brought him up short – he refused to bond to the teen without his knowledge.

 

It was that determination that almost ended it all. Harry had misunderstood just what he wanted, just what being his mate entailed. He had been lost in a mental world of petrichor, Harry’s blood, and finally feeling Harry’s skin under his hand when his mate’s no caused his world to crash around him. He pictured years of sour blood, barely staving off his hunger the only way he could, destroying any lust and craving left in him.

 

Lying here now, he was glad Harry didn’t let him push him out the door. He would never betray the no spoken, but the temptation had been more than he wanted to endure. The teen had been as hard headed as was his wont, and argued. He had fought as any preordained mate would have – denying that anyone else could satisfy his mate. Severus felt the same pull, and when Harry offered his blood once again, he couldn’t refuse.

 

Nothing was going to stop him, nothing but the need to reassure his mate. Relief let him explain just how wrong Harry was about only being wanted as a blood bank.

 

The rest of the afternoon and evening was a set of memories that were even better than every one of his dreams this year.

 

With his eyelids drifting down, Severus tugged the covers over them both. Tomorrow morning would be soon enough for a shower, and then he would face leaving his newly bonded to face a bunch of dunderheads, but he could do it. Harry would be waiting for him when he returned.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
